


Creepypasta One-Shots

by AJ_Vincent



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Death Might Happen, Don't Judge, Fun, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Silly, Violent, first fanfic, just for fun, mentions of other fandoms, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vincent/pseuds/AJ_Vincent
Summary: Please feel free to request! I do ships or ocs, whatever you'd like! These can be silly, fun, sad, anything you want!





	Creepypasta One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I do take Requests! Please read to the end to see how to request!

This is just a list of rules for requesting! 

~Please do not hound me to get your request done. I will do them as fast as I can!

~E-Mail me for your request, not just a comment, I may lose the request. My e-mail is in the notes

~I do songfics, yaoi/yuri ships or OCS... Just about anything really.

~Smut or fluff is fine!

~I can write just about any character

~If you want the story to have a certain plot, let me know.

~If you have an OC, A basic description is required. A name, appearance, personality, etc...

~I do other fandoms, like Attack on Titan, Hetalia, Undertale, Marvel... If you're interested in something like this, look for links below!

~Do not judge my stories. I'm fairly new at writing.

Other One-Shot Books:

Attack On Titan: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611761  
Hetalia: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611683  
Undertale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611851  
Marvel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611788  
Creepypasta: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611626

**Author's Note:**

> E-Mail me your requests that way I can e-mail you when I've added your request!
> 
> If this goes well, I may do other fandoms. Let me know if you'd be interested!
> 
> My E-Mail:
> 
> Alex.Cano.10.12.98@gmail.com


End file.
